


Suit Up

by Oikawasanniceserve



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Wears Glasses, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasanniceserve/pseuds/Oikawasanniceserve
Summary: "I gave everything to him, Iwa-chan. He became my routine""I know, and you believe that you won't be completed without him"





	Suit Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Another OiKage fic. I like this ship so much.  
> I was doubtful at first to post this since I'm not really a good writer and the amount of bashers this pair have. But still, i love them so here it is

It happened before Kageyama's highschool graduation.

"You're breaking up with me?" Oikawa hurriedly grabbed the younger boy on his wrist

"Uhm. Y-yeah, Sorry, I need to go", Kageyama can't look at him in the eye.

 

3 years later.

 

"Bye-bye, sensei"

"Bye, Hanabi-chan. Say Hi to your parents for me"

"I will, sensei"

 

Oikawa pursued a career which his father wants him to take, teaching - teaching in Aoba Johsai. He gave up volleyball and other sports to focus on something that helps other people not just pure entertainment. 

 

After 9 hours in classrooms, Oikawa decided to drop by his favorite cafe outside the school. Its not his favorite because sometimes the barista gives him pastries for free, its because they went here on their first date.

 

"So tell me, Tobio-chan. Why did you choose Karasuno over me? I mean over Seijoh"

"Its closer to home"

"Is that all? You're boring"

"And I tried to forget about you. But I still can't"

"S-shut up! And just eat your damn blueberry cake"

 

"If you can't forget about me, then why did you leave me?" Staring outside the window trying to hold his tears from falling. It's been 3 years, 3 years but the wound still remain fresh.. everyday.

 


End file.
